starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Джиал Акбар
|Дата рождения=44 ДБЯ |Дата смерти=29 ПБЯ |Раса=Мон-каламари |Пол=Мужской |Рост=1,8 м |Цвет волос=Волос нет |Цвет глаз=Оранжевые |Эпоха=*Восход Империи *Восстание *Новая Республика *Новый Орден джедаев |Принадлежность=*Мон-Каламарианское сопротивление *Альянс за восстановление Республики *Альянс свободных планет *Новая Республика *Галактическая Федерация Свободных Альянсов |Место смерти = Дак}} Джиал Акбар — мон-каламари и командующий флотом. Бывший раб Империи, Акбар стал одним из лучших командиров Альянса за восстановление Республики, а позднее — Новой Республики. Он также возглавлял флотские силы Альянса против Звезды Смерти II. Ему выпала честь быть Верховным главнокомандующим Силами обороны Новой Республики на протяжении почти двух десятилетий, одержать верх над имперскими гранд-адмиралами Освальдом Тешиком и Пекатти Сином, а также спасти государство от других угроз. Акбар написал для Академии флота Новой Республики руководство «Флотская тактика и боевая методология». После подписания Договора Пеллеона-Гаврисома Акбар подал в отставку и провел остаток жизни в спокойствии, занимаясь мемуарами и помогая советами. Однако старость и немощность не помешали ему спланировать решающую Битву при Эбаке 9, приведшую к гибели Цавонга Ла и почти к полному уничтожению юужань-вонгского флота. Акбар скончался в 29 ПБЯ на Даке. Биография Ранние годы (44–19 ДБЯ) Родившийся на водной планете Дак, Акбар с раннего возраста проявил интерес к наукам и морю. По окончании школы он был избран представителем Кораллового города в Каламарианском совете где во времена Войн клонов проявил себя сторонником исследования космоса.The New Essential Guide to Characters Лидер сопротивления и раб (19–1 ДБЯ) В 19 ДБЯ Акбар был избран председателем Каламарианского совета. Когда имперские военные корабли прибыли к Мон-Каламари, чтобы исполнить волю Императора Палпатина, Акбар попытался начать безнадёжные переговоры. Мон-каламари и куаррены были превращены в рабов, орбитальные верфи национализированы. Акбар немедленно возглавил движение сопротивления и на первых порах добился успеха в освобождении родной планеты. Но повстанцы не могли долго сопротивляться мощи Империи, и планета пала, а Акбар был взят в плен. Имперское командование было настолько поражено сопротивлением Мон-Каламари, что Акбара сделали рабом и подарили гранд-моффу Уилхаффу Таркину. В рабстве Акбар не упустил возможности изучить образ действия врагов и Имперскую доктрину, а также узнать о секретных проектах, вроде «Звезды Смерти I». Таркин с уважением относился к Акбару, хотя и являлся его моральным оппонентом. Когда сведения о том, что Таркин вместе с Бевелом Лемелиском собирается отправиться к первой «Звезде Смерти», достигли Альянса, повстанцы предприняли операцию по их захвату. В системе Эриаду Альянс напал на шаттл Таркина, шедший к фрегату «Вихименс», но Y-винги повстанцев смогли обездвижить лишь шаттл, перевозивший Акбара. На подмогу же гранд-моффу подоспел звёздный разрушитель, спасший его.Star Wars: X-wing, Historical 6: Rescue Ackbar Вызволение Акбара, сообщившего о «Звезде Смерти», скрасило неудачу повстанцев у Эриаду. Акбар вернулся к своим соратникам в чине адмирала флота мон-каламари. Как и многие другие планетарные группы сопротивления, мон-каламари изначально держались на расстоянии от Альянса за восстановление Республики, но Акбар неофициально обеспечивал поддержку повстанцам, и с его молчаливого согласия некоторые из мон-каламари передавали свои корабли под командование Мон Мотмы. Когда экипаж «Тысячелетнего сокола» спас Каламарианский совет на Далуудже, в 0 ДБЯ было официально поддержано предложение Акбара вступить в Альянс.Revenge of the Jedi Под началом Акбара мон-каламари и куаррены объединились против Империи и освободили свою планету. Лидер повстанцев (1–4 ПБЯ) имперские силы на Боз-Пити.]] После революции на Мон-Каламари Акбар привел Альянс повстанцев к первой, пока ещё скромной, победе над Имперским флотом в битве при Туркане. Начав со звания коммандера в флоте Альянса (и сохраняя звание адмирала во флоте мон-каламари во время битвы при Туркане), он быстро поднялся по служебной лестнице, получив звание адмирала флота за роль в проекте Шантипол, секретной работе по созданию звёздного истребителя B-Wing верпинов. После уничтожения базы повстанцев на Явине IV Акбар лично возглавил разведывательную группу, разыскивавшую на других планетах место для новой базы. Он побывал на Боз-Пити и направлялся на Салукемай, когда был атакован и захвачен Бобой Феттом. Фетт передал Акбара имперцам. Адмирала отправили в тюрьму на Кесселе, но по дороге он был освобожден Бунтарской эскадрильей.Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron Во время битвы при Боз-Пити Акбар командовал силами повстанцев и был ранен. Бунтарская эскадрилья спасла ему жизнь, доставив цистерну бакты. Через шесть месяцев после Битвы при Явине Акбар и экипаж модифицированного фрахтовика подверглись нападению имперцев и были вынуждены совершить аварийную посадку на грязевой планете Далуудж. Их вскоре спасли Хан Соло, Лея Органа и Люк Скайуокер, с которыми у Акбара сложились долгие дружеские отношения. Благодаря вызволению с Далууджа Акбар смог возглавить поход своего флота в Скопление Валлуск, отвлекая на себя силы Империи и обеспечивая прорыв блокады в системе Явин повстанцами со станции Массасси. Мон Мотма, отметив умения Акбара, назначила его Верховным главнокомандующим флотом повстанцев и главой всех военных операций Альянса. Акбара стали называть «отцом флота Альянса» за умение превратить разнородную толпу кораблей в мощное боевое соединение, способное противостоять Империи. Он выполнил несколько заданий вместе с Рисиевом Кредалом. Наиболее заметной особенностью тактики Акбара были дерзкие атаки на близком расстоянии, впервые использованные в Эндорской битве. Верховный главнокомандующий (4–23 ПБЯ) Победа при Эндоре .]] Акбар лично командовал флотом Альянса повстанцев в Эндорской битве в 4 ПБЯ. Обнаружив, что его флот попал в ловушку, Акбар, не имея запасного плана, решил отступить. Его осторожность объяснялась тем, что потеря флота нанесла бы смертельный удар Альянсу. После сильного удара, полученного на Хоте, где была оставлена главная база, флот оставался последним значимым фактором в борьбе с Империей. Но, прислушавшись к совету Лэндо Калриссиана, Акбар рискнул вступить в ближний бой с имперскими кораблями. Пока игрок, ставший генералом, направлял истребители, крупные корабли Акбара сошлись с врагами в смертельной перестрелке на коротких дистанциях.«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» а».]] Когда защитное поле второй «Звезды Смерти» наконец отключилось, корабли Акбара приблизились к ней, бомбардируя поверхность и одновременно сражаясь с силами адмирала Фирмуса Пиетта. Из строя было выведено несколько звёздных разрушителей, но поворотным моментом стало уничтожение флагмана, звёздного суперразрушителя «Палач». Акбар приказал сосредоточить на флагмане Имперского флота весь огонь, снеся щиты и позволив нескольким A-wing совершить самоубийственную атаку. В конце битвы, после уничтожения «Звезды Смерти II», Акбар продолжал руководить флотом, что позволило захватить несколько звёздных разрушителей. Акбар нашел применение улучшенной версии наступления Кеноби, что помогло Альянсу одержать победу. Когда Имперский флот, в конце концов, отступил, Альянс повстанцев мог праздновать великую победу. Флот под командованием Акбара сделал то, что ранее считалось невозможным – одолел Имперский флот. Это был момент славы Акбара и одна из величайших побед в его карьере. На службе Новой Республике Дорога на Корусант ».]] После победы Альянса в Эндорской битвы Акбар был одним из тех, кто подписал Декларацию Новой Республики. Он провел несколько кампаний против Галактической Империи и отколовшихся от неё диктаторов, а также участвовал в войне нагаев и тофов. Им были применены такие тактические приемы, как «Клин Акбара» и «Клещи Трауна». Получив место во Внутреннем совете, Акбар стал именоваться Верховным главнокомандующим сил обороны Новой Республики, что было высшей военной должностью вооружённых сил. Акбар формировал военную стратегию молодой Новой Республики, начиная с победы у Эндора. Первоначально операции проводились во Внешнем Кольце, например, освобождение Клак'дора VII. В первые месяцы Акбар переформировал и увеличил флот, готовя его к предстоящему освобождению Галактики от владычества Империи. Новая Республика расширялась дипломатическим путем, чем выиграло время до появления звёздных крейсеров, построенных на верфях Мон-Каламари и поступления их в действующий флот. Новые крейсера вместе с несколькими захваченными и отремонтированными звёздными разрушителями дополнительно усилили мощь флота. С обновлённым флотом Акбар начал долгий путь к центру. Перед началом главного наступления в Центральных Мирах были захвачены необходимые плацдармы, в том числе Раллтиир, Брентаал и Рекопия, присоединившиеся к Новой Республике. Но большинство планет по-прежнему было в руках Империи. Флоту Новой Республики было необходимо укрепить тылы и обеспечить бесперебойное снабжение. Для выполнения этой задачи была начата крупномасштабная кампания в Среднем и Внутреннем Кольцах. Акбар атаковал Среднее и Внутреннее Кольца, захватив несколько планет, которые стали плацдармом для дальнейшего продвижения в Центральные Миры. Им была одержана крупная победа над гранд-адмиралом Пеккати Сином у Кашиика, где Акбар стёр в пыль флагман Сина и рассеял остатки его флота, взяв под контроль главное направление этого региона и заложив основы дальнейших успехов в Среднем Кольце. После освобождения Среднего Кольца ожесточенные битвы продолжились во Внутреннем. Флот Акбара обеспечивал поддержку наземным силам генерала Люка Скайуокера на планете Миндор. Несмотря на повысившуюся ответственность в связи с должностью Верховного главнокомандующего, Акбар продолжал лично руководить боевыми операциями. Таково было его отношение к службе и соратникам, находившихся под его началом. В 6,5 ПБЯ адмирал Акбар принял предложение Веджа Антиллеса о реформировании Разбойной эскадрильи. Антиллес и пилоты эскадрильи проявили доблесть, уничтожив несколько имперских кораблей и базу на Владете. Когда Ларин Кре'фей предложил взять Борлеяс, чтобы развить наступление на Корусант, Акбар позаботился о глубокой разведке окружающего пространства, прежде чем начинать штурм. Во многом благодаря усилиям Разбойной эскадрильи Борлеяс, в конце концов, пал. Флот Новой Республики начал укрепляться в Колониях, и главная цель войны уже казалась не такой недостижимой. После проверки обороны Борлеяса военачальником Зинджем, ради сплочения Новой Республики от Акбара стали требовать скорейшего взятия Корусанта. Акбар указал Внутреннему совету, что лобовая атака на Корусант привела бы к серьезному истощению сил флота, но другим, более продуманным решением могла быть только блокада, которая заняла бы слишком много времени и привела бы к значительным потерям среди жителей планеты. Хотя Акбар и Борск Фей'лия спорили из-за стратегии и стремления Фей'лия к власти, они вместе разработали план, согласно которому на Корусант для разведки должна была отправиться Разбойная эскадрилья. Но в дополнение Фей'лия настоял на освобождении из кессельской тюрьмы некоторых членов «Чёрного солнца», таких как Зекка Тин, и отправке их на Корусант для диверсии, чему категорически противился Акбар. После нападения Зинджа на Нокуивзор на захват Корусанта оставалось мало времени, и Акбар направил сообщение Бродягам, приказав отключить планетарный щит, защищавший планету. Когда удалось это сделать, началась операция по освобождению Корусанта от Галактической Империи. Акбар с легкостью одержал верх над силами обороны, возглавляемыми Исанн Айсард. Расширение Новой Республики Кроме руководства флотом Новой Республики и службы в правящем Совете Акбар, Крикс Мадин и Хортон Сальм председательствовали на суде над Тайко Селчу, обвинённым в измене и убийстве Коррана Хорна. К несчастью, на Корусанте свирепствовал смертельный для всех не-людей вирус Крайтос, и обвинительный приговор Селчу должен был показать, что Новая Республика не оказывает особого предпочтения людям. В то же самое время Акбар помогал Новой Республике справиться с имперским сопротивлением, оставленным на Корусанте Айсард и вернуть украденные Зинджем запасы бакты. После побега Хорна с корабля Айсард «Лусанкия», последующего бегства самой Айсард и смерти лидера имперского восстания Киртана Лоора Акбар и другие судьи смогли оправдать Селчу. Лея Органа Соло.]] Акбар продолжал возглавлять флот Новой Республики. Через некоторое время он поддержал просьбу Антиллеса о создании новой эскадрильи под названием Призрачной, с условием, что если подразделение проявит себя, то Ведж примет повышение до генерала. У Акбара был свой интерес, так как его племянница, Джесмин Акбар, служила в этой эскадрилье несмотря на то, что за пилотами подразделения закрепилась репутация неудачников. К несчастью, Джесмин погибла во время боевого вылета. Её смерть стала для Акбара тяжёлым ударом, но ни Веджа, ни его пилотов он ни в чем не обвинял. Пережив покушение со стороны помощника, подвергнутого промывке мозгов, Акбар убедился в определённой успешности действий Призраков против Зинджа и объявил, что Ведж победил. Крупная символичная военная победа у Корусанта не остановила дальнейшие действия Акбара. Почти весь третий и четвертый годы после Эндорской битвы флот Акбара один за другим освобождал ключевые планеты Центральных Миров, включая Чандрилу и Эсселес. Некоторые важные планеты Колоний, такие как Комменор и Балморра, объявили нейтралитет, но в конце концов присоединились к новому государству. После поражения Зинджа у Датомира, Акбар начал кампанию против бывших владений военачальника. Присоединив эти миры к Новой Республике, флот Акбара успешно атаковали центр кораблестроения Куат. Несмотря на тяжёлое противостояние и нанесённый верфям урон, битва стала крупной победой Республики. К началу пятого года после Эндорской битвы три четверти Галактики, включая Центральные миры, находились в руках Новой Республики. Но эти успехи не остановили конфликт, подогреваемый как снаружи, так и изнутри. Борск Фей'лия пытался дискредитировать его, вызвав подозрения и критику остальных руководителей Новой Республики. Кроме того, из-за нехватки грузовых судов Акбар был вынужден переоборудовать около шестидесяти боевых кораблей в грузовые и оказался неготов к тому, что случилось позднее. Когда казалось, что война с Империей пошла на убыль, появился чисский гранд-адмирал Траун. Он собрал под своим командованием значительную часть Имперского флота и провёл сокрушительную кампанию, гениальную по хитрости и стратегии. Противостояние Трауну дорого обошлось Новой Республике: флот был ослаблен, и поражение стало почти неминуемым. Репутация Акбара также не способствовала тому, чтобы в Новую Республику стремились контрабандисты. Борск Фей'лия, завидовавший положению и влиянию Акбара, по плану Трауна обвинил мон-каламари в измене, что не позволило тому, оказавшись под арестом, эффективно управлять флотом на начальных этапах кампании. Но Акбар преодолел все трудности и возглавил флот в битве при Билбринджи, целью которой был захват кристаллической гравитационной ловушки, необходимой для противодействия невидимым астероидам, которую Траун спрятал над Корусантом. Хотя вся битва была западнёй, подготовленной Трауном, с помощью добровольных помощников и благодаря смерти Трауна, убитого собственным телохранителем-ногри, Новая Республика одержала победу над Империей. По окончании кампании Трауна Акбар предпринял кампанию против принц-адмирала Делака Креннеля. На этот раз Акбару удалось уговорить Веджа Антиллеса получить звание генерала. В Битве при Сиутрике флот Креннеля изначально имел численный перевес над флотом Акбара, но использование «Клещей Трауна» позволило ввести в бой дополнительные силы Новой Республики и окончательно разгромить Креннеля. В то же самое время Разбойная эскадрилья освободила пленников «Лусанкии», среди которых был и Ян Додонна. Однако силы Новой Республики оказались рассеяны по Кольцу, что оставило незащищёнными важные Центральные Миры, в частности, Корусант. Воссоединившиеся имперские силы в мгновение ока овладели Корусантом и Центральными мирами. Будучи Верховным главнокомандующим, Акбар был привлекательной целью для врагов Новой Республики. Однажды группа террористов смогла его похитить, и только своевременное вмешательство рыцаря-джедая Фахджая спасло адмирала от гибели. Ворвавшись в комнату, где удерживали Акбара, джедай использовал Силу, чтобы убить террористов. Хотя этот поступок спас Акбара, такое агрессивное использование силы имело последствия для Фахджая. Трагедия и триумф ]] Когда в 10 ПБЯ на Новую Республику напал возрождённый Император Палпатин, Акбар находился у себя дома на озере Виктории на Корусанте. Его немедленно призвали на службу, чтобы отразить казавшиеся бесчисленными орды Императора. Кампания против Палпатина оставалась самой кровопролитной в истории Новой Республики до вторжения юужань-вонгов. Бесчисленные системы были потеряны, а правительство вынуждено было уйти в подполье. Величайшей трагедией для Акбара стала атака его родной планеты, Мон-Каламари, мироопустошителями Императора, приведшая к уничтожению всего на её поверхности. Вражеский флот казался неуязвимым к атакам кораблей Новой Республики. Хотя большая часть флота оставалась неповреждённой, поскольку Акбар, как и во времена Восстания, перемещал его по всей Галактике, и хотя после гибели Императора многие миры были возрождены, мон-каламари испытывал чувство вины за то, что случилось с его планетой и народом. Новые личные проблемы предстали перед Акбаром после возвращения Корусанта. Во время миссии, в которой он участвовал вместе с Леей Органой Соло в 11 ПБЯ, личный B-Wing-шаттл Акбара потерпел аварию на планете Вортекс, разрушив Собор ветров и убив многих ворсов. Считая, что к катастрофе привело его неумелое пилотирование, Акбар отправился в добровольное изгнание, уединившись в сиподе в заповеднике «Морское дерево Мкбуто». Отягощённый чувством вины, он посвятил себя восстановлению родной планеты. Когда Мон Мотма заболела из-за отравления, подстроенного послом Кариды Фурганом, Лея отправилась на Мон-Каламари, чтобы убедить Акбара вернуться на службу Новой Республике. В то время, когда Лея уговаривала адмирала вновь занять пост верховного главнокомандующего, вышедшая из повиновения имперский адмирал Даала атаковала Мон-Каламари своими звёздными разрушителями. Депрессии Акбара тут же пришёл конец. Он собрал местный флот и выступил против Даалы, выдерживая сильнейший натиск, пока не прибыло подкрепление Новой Республики. Во время сражения Акбар распознал стратегию Таркина и направил недостроенный крейсер Мон-Каламари уничтожить затаившийся в засаде у спутника планеты третий звёздный разрушитель Даалы. В то же самое время Лея распознала в племяннице Акбара Силгал чувствительность к Силе и прирождённые способности целителя. Силгал покинула планету, чтобы стать рыцарем-джедаем и вылечить Мон Мотму. .]] Но несмотря на это, Акбар отказывался возвращаться в Новую Республику. Однако когда его друг Лея снова попросила о помощи, теперь чтобы спасти из плена сына, Энакина Соло, адмирал согласился. Во время выполнения задания на Аноте он узнал, что на самом деле его шаттл упал из-за диверсии, устроенной его личным механиком Терпфеном. Ранее подвергнутый имперцами промыванию мозгов, Терпфен, наконец, преодолел воздействие имплантата, внедрённого ему в мозг имперскими учеными. Механик помог Акбару, Лее и Винтер Селчу спасти юного Энакина из рук посла Фургана. Акбар преследовал дредноут Фургана до Анота, но корабль был уничтожен нестабильностью спутника. После уничтожения MT-AT Фургана Терпфен собирался покончить с собой, направив свою машину к краю утеса. Но быстрый ум Акбара помог найти слова, которые убедили механика в том, что он ещё многое сможет сделать для Новой Республики и Галактики. Осознав, что эти слова можно отнести и к нему самому, Акбар вернулся с Леей на Корусант к обязанностям Верховного главнокомандующего. Освободившись от чувства вины, Акбар поклялся не оставлять свой пост, пока Империя не будет побеждена. Как оказалось, с Даалой не было покончено. Убив большинство имперских военачальников и воссоединив силы, она спланировала очередную кампанию против Новой Республики. В это время Акбар и Ведж Антиллес проводили показательные учения возле Нал-Хатты, а Лея Органа Соло и Хан Соло расследовали слухи о появлении у хаттов супероружия. После почти одновременного получения сообщений о нападении Даалы и обнаружении «Меча тьмы» в астероидном поле Хота, Акбар и Антиллес разделились. Акбар на «Галактическом путешественнике» и небольшим эскортом направился к Явину IV, чтобы оборонять Праксеум джедаев. Прибыв в систему Явин «Галактический путешественник» встретил превосходивший его по силе «Молот Рыцарей», поддержанный многочисленной эскадрой звёздных разрушителей. Сдерживая имперцев несмотря на сильные повреждения, «Галактический путешественник» был почти уничтожен, когда Каллиста Минг взорвала «Молот Рыцарей» и подошли корабли Новой Республики, резко изменив ход битвы. В то же самое время Антиллес справился с «Тёмным мечом», хотя во время боя Дурга убил Крикса Мадина. В последовавший за поражением Даалы мирный период Акбар следил за ходом проекта стандартизации «Новый тип» и его использованием при строительстве Пятого флота. Также в это время он снабдил Лею Органу Соло эскортом до Алмании, где она спасла брата Люка от Куэллера. Возглавляя Штаб объединенной обороны, Акбар получил от Сената задание создать флот, способный защитить миры Новой Республики и противостоять силам богатых имперских планет Центральных Миров. Когда дипломатические усилия Новой Республики в переговорах с Дасханской лигой привели к крупному военному конфликту в скоплении Курнахт, Акбар остался на Корусанте, позволив осуществлять руководство на месте коммандующим сил обороны. Во время Кризиса Чёрного флота в 16 ПБЯ, Акбар взял под опёку Плата Маллара, единственного выжившего при йеветском ударе по Полнею, став его главным лётным инструктором. Действия Акбара позволили граннану служить в Силах обороны и участвовать в борьбе с йеветами, хотя характер их отношений привел к тому, что в отношении Маллара возникли подозрения после пленения Хана Соло. Также участие в разрешении кризиса позволило Акбару встретиться с Айддаром Ниликеркой, рискнувшим потревожить Акбара в его доме на озере Виктории, чтобы сообщить об обнаружении Чёрного флота. Ниликерка получил повышение, и в дальнейшем достиг в своей карьере поста Директора Флотской разведки. После победы над йеветами и инцидента на Алмании Осколок Империи решил начать крупномасштабные боевые действия против Новой Республики, надеясь, что неприятности последних лет её ослабили. Но это были ложные надежды, Новая Республика всегда выступала единым фронтом против агрессии Империи. Снова взяв на себя непосредственное командование, Акбар во главе Третьего и Пятого флотов противостоял Гиладу Пеллеону в нескольких крупных битвах. Когда в 18 ПБЯ Акбар получил предупреждение о Сакоррианской триаде и разгоревшемся в полную силу Первом кореллианском восстании, он немедленно приступил к подготовке флота военных кораблей, чтобы выступить против триады, пресечь этот заговор и восстановить порядок в Кореллианской системе. Однако выполнению этой задачи мешало плохое состояние кораблей, всё ещё восстанавливавшихся после Кризиса Чёрного флота, или невозможность их использовать по другим причинам. Тем не менее, Акбар собрал свои силы, объединившись с командующим Флотом Бакуры адмиралом Хортелом Оссиледжем, который помогал Новой Республике и обеспечивал ей необходимую поддержку в Кореллианской системе. Когда Флот Бакуры попал под удар флота триады, Акбар и его флот прибыли в систему и добили корабли триады, выжившие в сражении с плотной обороной Бакуры. В следующих кампаниях против Империи флот Акбара, наконец, смог наказать имперские силы. Победа была завоёвана в решающей Битве при Анкс-Минор. Акбар приказал сконцентрировать заградительный огон на экспериментальном имперском корабле «EX-F». Подрыв нестабильного хранилища антиматерии привел к взрыву, поглотившему шесть находившихся рядом звёздных разрушителей. Такая быстрая и крупная потеря сказалась на боевом духе имперцев. Пеллеон, надеясь сохранить остатки флота, приказал отступить. К окончанию кампании Осколок Империи сократился до восьми секторов во внешнем кольце, а флот насчитывал 200 звёздных разрушителей и пару тысяч вспомогательных кораблей. Победа Акбара стала решающим фактором в решении Пеллеона заключить с Новой Республикой мир и подписать Договор Пеллеона-Гаврисома Отставка (23–28 ПБЯ) Через четыре года после подписания договора с Осколком Империи, когда главой государства был избран его давний враг Борск Фей'лия, Акбар подал в отставку и переехал в плавающий город Юркея. Но пришедшие на смену высшие должностные лица Сил обороны: Диф Скаур, Этан Э'бат, Траэст Кре'фей и Сиен Совв – смогли сделать так, чтобы Акбар получал важнейшие доклады о состоянии дел. В будущем это пригодилось. Когда началась Юужань-вонгская война, здоровье Акбара было совсем плохим. Он говорил, что в этом нет ничего странного: старость и напряжение прошедших войн брали своё. Но на способностях флотоводца это не отразилось. Возвращение (28–29 ПБЯ) Когда столица Новой Республики была перенесена на Мон-Каламари, Акбар вернулся к активной деятельности, чтобы придумать западню для юужань-вонгов в Ядре. План, кульминацией которой стала Битва при Эбаке 9, оказался крайне удачным. Близнецы Соло и другие джедаи послужили приманкой, чтобы заманить врагов к планете. Когда юужань-вонги появились, из засады ударил Флот Новой Республики, практически уничтоживший все корабли противника. Кроме тактического и стратегического успеха, эта победа стала отличным способом поднять боевой дух, утраченный во время многочисленных поражений и отступлений. Новость о возвращении Акбара мгновенно распространилась по всем Силам обороны. Сообщения «Акбар вернулся» привели к стихийным празднованиям на многих кораблях. Но возраст и здоровье следовало принимать в расчет, и на предложение вновь занять пост Верховного главнокомандующего Акбар ответил отказом, предпочтя консультативную роль. Он получил должность директора стратегии флота. Смерть и наследие (29 ПБЯ–) Почти в самом конце вторжения юужань-вонгов, незадолго до исторического освобождения Корусанта, Акбар скончался в возрасте 74 лет. Его смерть стала большим горем для мон-каламари, Галактической Федерации Свободных Альянсов и Галактики в целом. На только что освобожденном Корусанте и родном мире Акбара были проведены большие траурные мероприятия, на которых присутствовало неисчислимое количество мон-каламари и чиновников Галактического Альянса. Имя Акбара обессмертили, присвоив его новому кораблю типа «Победа» «Адмирал Акбар», которому было суждено сыграть важную роль в Роевой войне. Флагманы thumb|«Дом Один» Как Верховный главнокомандующий флотами Альянса повстанцев и Новой Республики, Акбар постоянно участвовал в сражениях. Флагманы адмирала при этом всегда был в гуще событий. Первый и самый известный из них – «Дом Один». Этот крейсер Мон-Каламари служил Акбару около десяти лет, приняв участие во многих важных битвах Галактической Гражданской войны, включая Эндорскую битву и Битву при Билбринджи. После «Дома Один» флагманом Акбара стал новый звёздный крейсер «Вызов». Боевое крещение корабль прошел во время кампании против возрожденного Палпатина, когда Акбар лично проводил разведывательную миссию в Ядре. Когда имперцы были отброшены, Акбар пересел на другой крейсер, «Галактический путешественник». Этот корабль участвовал во многих сражениях, включая Битву за Явин 4. Звёздный разрушитель «Адмирал Акбар» никогда не был флагманом самого Акбара, поскольку получил своё имя после смерти адмирала как дань уважения его заслугам перед Галактикой. Личная жизнь Одержимость Акбара служением Республике означала, что на брак или детей времени не оставалось. Это не было необычным среди лидеров Альянса повстанцев, поскольку верность долгу не оставляла времени на романы и влюбленности. Тем не менее, у Акбара была семья, в том числе две племянницы, будущий мастер-джедай Силгал и пилот истребителя Джесмин Акбар. Также долгие годы работы бок о бок сделали его другом Лею Органу. Во время напряженного времени Кризиса Чёрного флота Акбар стал Лее практически вторым отцом; о близости отношений свидетельствует тот факт, что у него был собственный ключ от резиденции Соло в Императорском дворце. Также адмирал был с детства близок Энакину Соло, которого за любовь к воде называл «моей маленькой рыбкой». Близкие отношения с семьёй Соло способствовали частым контактам Акбара с Винтер Селчу, личной помощницей Леи. Между ними возникли дружеские отношения, и они, когда позволяло время, наслаждались обществом друг друга. Годы спустя, во время вторжения юужань-вонгов, Винтер заботилась о больном адмирале, возраст которого давал себя знать. Акбар организовывал свадьбу Люка Скайуокера и Мары Джейд. Совместня работа с Веджем Антиллесом также переросла в дружбу, в которой Акбару отводилась роль наставника, особенно в ранние годы Новой Республики. Политика Должность Верховного главнокомандующего силами Новой Республики требовала регулярных встреч с политиками. Однако, в отличие от офицеров-карьеристов, Акбар не получал удовольствия от политических игр, полагаясь во всем на верного друга Мон Мотму. Акбару лучше удавалось командовать флотом, чем лавировать в море политических страстей. К счастью для адмирала, когда Мон Мотма оставила свой пост, её наследницей стала Лея Органа Соло. Личные взаимоотношения с Леей помогли Акбару и в дальнейшем справляться с политиками. Когда Лея, в конце концов, оставила политику после вторжения юужань-вонгов, Акбар последовал её примеру. Частично это произошло от чувства, что Республика достаточно стабильно, а частично – от нежелания играть в политические игры с новым главой государства, Борском Фей'лия. За кулисами thumb|right|Эскиз адмирала Акбара *В «Возвращении джедая» роль адмирала Акбара сыграл Тимоти М. Роуз. Озвучивал Акбара в фильме и CD-ROM-версии игры Star Wars: X-wing Эрик Боауэрсфилд. В Star Wars: X-wing Alliance Акбара озвучивал Теренс Мак-Говерн, в Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike – Крис Кокс. *Есть две взаимоисключающие версии освобождения Акбара из рабства. Описанная выше приведена в игре Star Wars: X-Wing; вторая, в которой Акбар получает свободу во время рейда повстанцев на научную станцию у Корулага, показана в игре Star Wars: Empire at War. *Во время съемок «Мести ситов» Джордж Лукас собирался заменить кадры с Акбаром новыми, в которых использовалась бы маска мон-каламари, созданная для Мины Тиллс. Лукасу не нравились результаты, полученные в 1983 году, а новая маска помогала изображать более яркие эмоции, используя большое число радиоуправляемых движений губ и глаз. ]] *Акбар отдал приказ об отступлении один раз, когда увидел, что «Звезда Смерти II» полностью боеспособна. Вероятность полного уничтожения многократно превосходящими силами является для этого достаточным основанием. Однако позднее Акбар приказал повстанческим кораблям атаковать имперцев, согласившись с предложением Лэндо Калриссиана. *В ранних версиях «Возвращения джедая» адмирал Акбар описывается как представитель синекожей близкой к людям расы, что сходно с описанием гранд-адмирала Трауна. ]] *Интересно отметить, что Расширенная вселенная не содержит указаний, является ли «Акбар» именем или фамилией. Если вспомнить его племянницу Джесмин Акбар, следует считать «Акбар» фамилией. Любопытно, что столь важный персонаж не имеет имени. Если же «Акбар» – фамилия, то фамилией его второй племянницы, Цилгал, тоже должна быть Акбар. Согласно ''Star Wars D20 RPG Galactic Campaign Guide, мон-каламари обычно имеют одно имя, хотя потомки и родственники известных мон-каламари могут добавлять к своему имени их имена. Это никак не связано с желанием купаться в лучах чужой славы, а лишь придает однозначность определению родственных связей. Мон-каламари может сказать: «Я – Джесмин Акбар» вместо того, чтобы говорить «Я – Джесмин, племянница адмирала Акбара». Таким образом, Акбар – полное имя адмирала Акбара, а его племянница просто добавила имя Акбара, чтобы разъяснить родственную связь с известным командующим Альянса. *Слово «акбар» на арабском означает «великий». *Сообщение «Акбар вернулся» ссылается на первый сигнал Королевского флота во время Второй мировой войны: «Уинстон вернулся» (об Уинстоне Черчилле) *Можно провести параллель между смертью Акбара прямо перед поражением юужань-вонгов и смертью Франклина Рузвельта, который скончался менее чем за 5 месяцев до окончания Второй мировой войны. *В комиксе A Death Star Is Born из серии Star Wars Tales показано, что Акбар был шпионом повстанцев, когда Таркин обсуждал «Звезду Смерти» с Палпатином и Дартом Вейдером. Это ловушка! Слова Акбара «Это ловушка!», сказаные в «Возвращении джедая», превратились в интернет-мем. Фраза была использована в пародии на Акбара, Тим Роуз подписал автографы в том числе именно так. Слова имели даже шутливые ссылки в литературе Звёздных войн Появления * * * *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''The Farlander Papers'' *''Star Wars Missions 7: Ithorian Invasion'' *''Revenge of the Jedi'' *''Race for Survival'' *''Child of Light'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 12: Small Victories, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 13: Small Victories, Part 3'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 14: Small Victories, Part 4'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: An Empire Divided'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''One Last Night in the Mos Eisley Cantina: The Tale of the Wolfman and the Lamproid'' *«Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая» и новеллизация *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 3: Mission to Endor'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 4: The Final Duel'' *''The Truce at Bakura'' *''X-wing: Rogue Leader'' *''The Deposition of General Solo'' *''The Vandelhelm Mission'' *''Star Tours'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: In the Empire's Service'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Family Ties'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Masquerade'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Mandatory Retirement'' *''Black Curs Blues'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''Zorba the Hutt's Revenge'' *''Prophets of the Dark Side'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''The Saga Begins'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''The Last Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''Dark Empire'' *''Dark Empire II'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Dark Apprentice'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Children of the Jedi'' *''Darksaber'' *''Jedi Academy: Leviathan'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''The New Rebellion'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Vector Prime'' *''Dark Tide II: Ruin'' *''Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse'' *''Star by Star'' *''Traitor'' *''Destiny's Way'' *''Ylesia'' *''Force Heretic I: Remnant'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest II: The Unseen Queen'' *''Tempest'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 22: The Wrath of the Dragon'' }} Неканонические появления *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''A Death Star Is Born'' *''Tag & Bink Are Dead'' *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed game'' Источники *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi'' toy line *''Star Wars: The Power of the Force'' (1995) *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, First Edition'' *''The Movie Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi'' *''X-wing: The Official Strategy Guide'' *''Alliance Intelligence Reports'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (First Edition)'' *''Rebel Alliance Sourcebook (Second Edition)'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Action Figure Archive'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Handbook 1: X-wing Rogue Squadron'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''Polyhedron 108'' * * *''Empire Star Wars 20th Anniversary bonus mag'' * * * * *''Tinker, Tailor, Soldier, Praji'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Prima Official Game Guide'' Примечания Смотри также *Семья Акбар Внешние ссылки * * * Категория:Родившиеся в 44 ДБЯ Категория:Адмиралы Флота Альянса Категория:Авторы Категория:Адмиралы Флота обороны Галактического Альянса Категория:Сенаторы Новой Республики Категория:Верховные главнокомандующие Новой Республики Категория:Персонал Бунтарской эскадрильи Категория:Имперские рабы Категория:Мужчины Категория:Мон-каламари Категория:Адмиралы Флота обороны Новой Республики Категория:Умершие в 29 ПБЯ Категория:Умершие на Даке Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту